The present invention pertains to the field of intra vena cava filters. In particular, the present invention pertains to the delivery of intra vena cava filters.
Intra vena cava filters are implanted in patients at risk for blood clotting. One such filter is disclosed by Nott et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,704, which issued Jan. 20, 1998 and is entitled "Blood Clot Filtering".